


That stupid thing

by littlepieceofheaven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad English, F/M, I need to try and make shorter fics, Klance is strong in this one, reader point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepieceofheaven/pseuds/littlepieceofheaven
Summary: You have broblems with your tablets charger, luckyly Hunk knows how to fix it





	That stupid thing

You were sitting in your room which Allura had given you since the day you walked in the castle.  
It isn’t large room by any means but it fills your needs as a room.  
You are sitting on your bed playing with your tablet which was given you by Pidge. 

After a while your tablet starts to make low battery sound and you plug it in the charger.  
Which just fries up with hissy sounds.  
You quickly unplug your tablet so it won’t fry up too and you burn your left hand palm in the process. ‘Autch’  
Well there is two options now ether go to the sickbay and ask Coran for some aid and then go to see Hunk and ask him save your charger yet again or go first see Hunk ant then Coran.  
Well to you there is only one option, go see Hunk first. 

It’s embarrassing actually how often you can fry up your charger, it’s embarrassing and maybe this time Hunk won’t fix it because you keep breaking it.  
Paladins living quarters are below you so you take the lift down.

You are hopping that no one will see you down here at this time of night.  
Which reminds you that why on earth you are down here so late?  
You are taken by your toughs when you see Lance quietly leaving Keith’s room.  
You are not that surprised after all those two date each other.  
The surprising part is that Lance holds an icepack on his shoulder.  
And he isn’t wearing anything to cover his upper body so you can clearly see the long red nail marks on his back.  
“What happened?” You ask and he turns to face you surprise written all over his face  
“ Whoa! what the hell why are here this time of night?” You are just smiling  
“ I have no idea what you are talking about” At the same time hiding the fried charger behind your back

“ I pulled Keith by his tail and he kicked me out” You can hear yourself giggling and that pisses Lance of  
“ Excuse me but DO you know how hard it is to aaa…Mount your boyfriend when there is this fucking long fluffy tail slapping your face. So I tried to pull it to the side aand Keith just flipped”  
You crack open and laugh full heartedly , Can those two do anything without fight?  
Laughing seems to get Keith attention too so he opens the door and Lance walks just couple feet away so that Keith won’t see him if he doesn’t step outside from his room.  
He also is missing his shirt and his neck is covered in hickeys  
“Have you seen Lance by any chance?”

You quickly look at your side where you can see Lance sweating like a mad man.  
Keith curiously glazes at the same direction and sees Lance “ What are you doing there you asshole?”  
Lance crosses his hands to his chest “ Excuse me princess but your asshole is the only ass that I’m into”  
Your face heats up, yeah you know that how male sex works but still two shirtless hot guys yelling each other without caring about you is still little bit funny

Keith looks at you “ Look we are making her uncomfortable” LAnce looks at you to  
“ Yeah and it’s middle of the night” Keith nods and walks to Lance and puts his hands on his hip  
“ Why don’t we go back to my room and you can brush my tail”

You are starting to giggle again even if you don’t know which tail Keith is talking about.  
He looks at you unimpressed “ Why don’t you take that charger to Hunks room and bother him insted”  
There is no bite in Keith’s words but you roll your eyes in good measure.  
Then the poor Lance is pulled back inside of Keith’s room by his jeans belt loops.

You laugh some more before you continue your walk, pass pidges and Shiros room to Hunks door.  
You gently nock the door and wait for response. Couple ticks later Hunks opens the door for you and looks down to see your face  
“Hi _____. What are you doing here? Should you be sleeping?” Your smile widens how on earth Hunk can care so much about everyone?

“Evening Hunk, I you see…This?” You show him the charger and he starts to laugh at you  
“ Seriously not again! I fixed it like two days ago” Your face is covered in pink dusty blush by now.  
“I’m sorry for bothering you” You say looking down at your feet. He huffs and brushes your hair with his large hand  
“ That’s quite all right, I wasn’t sleeping or anything. Come in” He steps away from the door so that you can walk in the room.

You tip toed your shoes of and placed them next to the door.  
The floor is covered in blue prints, machine parts and cables and other stuff you have no idea what those are.  
You have never been inside of Hunks room so you look around like kid in the candy store.  
Hole room is lighten up whit couple lamps making the room look like it’s made out of gold.  
Next to the wall there is huge table and top of that is couple machines that you have never seen before.

Next to the table is office looking chair for Hunk to sit on. Next wall had Huge window but because of the darkness of the space there was no light coming from it.  
Next to window was Hunks unmade bed. You glance to it and saw yellow sheets, well he is the yellow paladin after all.  
He sees you looking around and shyly says “ Sorry for the mess, I rarely clean here  
” You smile back to him “ It’s fine, I mean you are paladin of Voltron so it’s far more important than cleaning”  
His cheeks heat up and light pink blush covers them. You two just look at each other for couple of seconds then he speaks again  
“ yeah so the charger? Can I have a look?”  
You almost had forgotten that dam thing. You gave it to him and he glances at it almost certainly he can smell the burned metal and plastic  
“ So what happened this time?” He ask and you have to use almost same excuse like last time  
“ It just fried up. I swear that I just plugged it on to my tablet and next second it just burned out”

He looks at you amused but still keeps it to himself  
“ Okay, well I need to open this up and check the damage. Why don’t you take a seat and wait here”  
He points at his bed and you walk next to it, fixing the bedding so that you don’t need to directly sit on his mattress.  
He watches you fond smile on his face but don’t say anything possibly thinking that you aren’t look at him while you fix the bed.  
When you are satisfied whit the bed you gently sat on it making sure that you keep yourself on the edge of the bed,  
not wanting to look like you own the place.  
Sheets feel so soft under your palm and you keep gently touching them while looking Hunks back.

He turns to look at you time to time smiling gently at you.  
You can see him take couple of tools under the table and walking around the room, telling you what he is currently doing but most of it is way too technical to you understand.  
Just looking at him focused on work makes you happy.  
You sigh and take more relaxed position on the bed.  
Sound of sheets sifting makes him to turn and look at you  
“ I’m sorry you must be bored” You blush and start to play whit the hem of your shirt  
“ No-no I’m not.” 

He keeps looking at you then he glances to the table  
“ Sorry but I need to get some stuff from my workshop. You can wait here I won’t be long”  
He gives a apological look. “ It’s fine take your time” You assure him making him relax more.  
“ I won’t be away long just wait here”  
He tells you while he picks up keycard from the table and leaves the room.  
Now that he is gone you look around the room more while still sitting on the bed.  
Room smelled like lemons and some other fruits mixed whit motor oil and something manly.  
Giggling you play with the sheets again brushing of the imaginary dust. 

Then you noticed one of Hunks t-shirts laying on the floor and you stud up.  
Minding again all the parts and boxes on the floor you tip toed yourself to the shirt.  
Kneeling to the floor you lift up the shirt. It was huge compered to your frame which gave you idea to try it on.

You quickly pulled the shirt over your head and looked down on your stomach. It almost reached to your knees.  
Giggling you spin couple of times and almost trip over to the stuff on the floor.  
Giggling some more you pull the neck line closer to your nose smelling Hunks fruity aftershave.  
How good Hunk would look with beard?

Footsteps close to the door breaks your toughs and Quickly panic sets in.  
You hasty pull Hunks shirt off and drop it back to the floor (more nicer that you found it) then quickly tip toed cross the floor back to the bed.


End file.
